


Kissing Lessons

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma could feel Pansy Parkinson looking at her. She kept her head down and focussed on her notes, but she could feel Pansy's eyes drilling into her from behind. She wanted to turn around and demand to know what Pansy was looking at, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to get into a fight. That wouldn't have ended well. Written for hp_humpdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles, with the prompt _Padma Patil._

Padma could feel Pansy Parkinson looking at her. She kept her head down and focussed on her notes, but she could feel Pansy's eyes drilling into her from behind. She wanted to turn around and demand to know what Pansy was looking at, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to get into a fight. That wouldn't have ended well.

"Ignoring me, are you, Patil?" Pansy spoke up at last. Padma winced at her harsh, shrill voice, cutting through the library.

She turned around and forced a very small, very fake smile onto her lips. "No, Pansy. I didn't realize you were there. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I wanted a word with you." Pansy had her hands planted on her hips and one corner of her mouth was pulled up in a little sneer. "Come outside a minute, would you, Patil?"

Padma glanced mournfully at her work – studying for NEWTs was much better than talking with Pansy – but stood up and followed her out of the library, resigned to what would probably be an extremely unpleasant session of teasing and mocking and all the other things that Pansy seemed to take such great pleasure in.

But when they were out of the library, and in the empty corridor, and Pansy turned to Padma, she didn't launch into a string of vicious insults. She didn't say anything at all. She just stood and looked at her.

And that made Padma feel even more vulnerable.

"What…" she began, but before she could get the words out, Pansy had all but launched herself at her. She put her arms around her neck and smashed her lips against hers, and Padma made a muffled, surprised noise against her lips.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Pansy pulled away. Padma leaned limply against the wall, completely unsure of how she should react to the situation.

"What… was that?" she asked at last.

Pansy shrugged faux-nonchalantly and pushed her hair back out of her face. "Just… nothing," she said, but Padma could see a faint blush rising in her cheeks, and she grinned.

"Never knew you felt that way about me, Pansy," she said, and for the first time in her life, she saw Pansy squirm. "Never kissed a girl before, have you?"

"Shut up, Patil," Pansy muttered. "I just wanted to try it, and you–"

"You need to work on your technique," Padma continued, paying no mind to Pansy's interruption. "You can't just smash your face against a girl's like you can do with a boy."

"Yeah?" Pansy looked interested in spite of herself.

"Yeah," Padma said, then reached out and took Pansy's arm. She pulled Pansy against her, pleased by how little she resisted, until their breasts were just touching each other, then guided her hand down to rest on her hip. "Here. I can teach you."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
